


The Thing About Commanders

by gqbrielle (orphan_account)



Category: Kidd Commander
Genre: Domestic Violence, Drabble, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-14 03:58:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4549509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gqbrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A resident of a small town in the middle of nowhere talks about Commanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Here's the thing: Commanders aren't actually evil.

The only reason people think that? Is kind of the same reason most people think snakes are evil. Snakes aren't evil, they just all act a certain way and make you feel a certain way, and, well, after a while you just get kind of tired of giving people chances and having them waste 'em, yanno?

I *like* Commanders. Usually. When they come around? Stuff may not get better, but it at least gets *interesting*. Never a dull moment with a Commander around. They're like drama bombs.

That can be good or bad.

Look, look, look, I'll stop jerking you around.

The reason I stopped listening to the hype and stopped disliking Commanders?

I became one.


	2. Chapter 2

I've learned, since joining up with the pack of crazies called Commanders, that most of us have, like, a thing. Some kind of defining event that you can divide your life into 'before' and 'after,' something that made you start working toward Commanding instead of, I dunno, whatever you normal shits do with your lives, heh.

Hey now, don't ruffle your feathers! I'm only joking. I'm a little new to the Commanding game, but, unlike what a lot of us say, I *do* have some regrets and I *can* see the appeal of...of being like you, I guess. Granted, maybe most of what I'm jealous of is the ability to not have every Ray, Tom, and Happy comment on my fucking personal life choices vis-a-vis my soul n' shit, but hey...whatever, I guess.

Anyway, my....event. It's pretty hard to talk about, or it used to be. It's a little easier now. He's dead, I guess, is the nicest way of saying why it's easier to talk about.

...

I want to tell you I didn't kill him, because I know murder is wrong, and even, sometimes...okay, a lot of the time, even other Commanders have a problem with that. It's like...once most people start Commanding they can get really self righteous, really fast. And part of that is out of necessity. When in some towns you can be ridden out on a rail (or, well, they try to ride you out, anyhow) for Commanding, you get real tetchy real fast at anyone who makes it look like Commanders really are a bunch of amoral assholes who do things like, um, murder their exhusbands.

Look, will you stop making that fucking face every time...okay, right, alright, you can't help it. Yes, I murdered him and no, I'm not sorry.

Maybe you're not ready to hear this part yet. So let's keep it light/simple, I guess. Commanders mostly in my experience have an event that makes us search for something. A lot of us see the world as fundamentally broken, and think we can fix it. That's the simplest way of explaining the whys behind why the majority of Commanders do what we do that I can think of.

***

TBC


End file.
